


Girlyvich

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Shameless (US) A.U.gust [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, AUgust - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AUgust oneshot. Fem!Ian and fem!Mickey get jumped on their way home after work and proceed to show the fucker just what a huge mistake that was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlyvich

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to keep all my oneshots together in this fic but I changed my mind and so this is just for this fic and my other oneshots will be posted as separate fics. sorry for any confusion I might have caused!

                Ian locked up at the end of their shift at the Kash n Grab before she joined Micki out in the alley. They shared a smoke as they walked home, joking together and shooting the shit. They made vague plans to hang out the next day and of course no one said it but they were actually going to get together to get high and fuck around. Ian always said ‘it’s a date’ like saying it like that would change what was between them.

 

                It was a regular walk after work until this guy fell into step behind them and they just knew he was bad news. Not for them, but for a couple of less-capable girls walking home at night.

 

                They decided to play the guy’s game and Ian took Micki’s hand, leading her down the nearest alley. She pushed Micki against the wall and kissed her, hands sliding up her front and kneading her breasts aggressively. She wedged her thigh between Micki’s plump ones, letting the girl hump against her.

 

                Their prospective mugger turned down their alley and they didn’t even need to look at the entrance of the alley to hear the sound of a switchblade being drawn. The blade slid out with a click and the guy snarled ‘fucking dykes’ before he advanced on them.

 

                “Dibs on the knife,” Micki decided when Ian pulled away from her and they settled into place side-by-side.

 

                “I’m taking his wallet then,” Ian said.

 

                “Alright, but I’m betting a loser like him hasn’t fuckin’ got much,” Micki laughed, and that was the comment that finally set him off. He came at them with everything he had and together they showed him just what a huge fucking mistake that had been.


End file.
